The present invention relates to an accessory track apparatus for accommodating multiple accessories and, more particularly, to an accessory track apparatus which uses accessory anchors which may be added at the corners of a track and moved to any desired position along the track with the center of gravity of each accessory transferred to the track so as to allow multiple accessories to be secured stably in close proximity to a user's central equipment such as a personal computer.
Work space in proximity to many pieces of equipment is extremely limited due to the size of the equipment and the available surrounding area. There is a need to maximize the utilization of available space to accommodate such equipment with multiple accessories, i.e., task lighting, extension cords, additional reference or work space, key board support, equipment supplies, note taking boards, copy holders, security or glare shields, microphones, telephones, and electrical port attachments (eg., mouse, light pen, etc.)
While devices have been introduced for individual items (for example, clamps to attach to the lip of a work surface to anchor a task lamp; sheet metal to slip under a computer to anchor a copy board, metal housing and/or brackets to support key boards), they do not allow for the interchangeability of accessories or for multiple usage. In addition, current products do not address work surface wire management.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages encountered with currently available products by providing a system of tracks and accessory anchor plates. Another object of this system is to provide efficient use of limited space while securing with ease of adjustment and change, multiple accessories in close proximity to a central item, eg., computer, monitor, copier, fax, cash register and the like.
It is yet another object of the present invention to allow for easy insertion and sliding movement of anchors with accessories attached so that the user can easily add, remove or adjust the accessory relative to the piece of equipment.
The accessory plates slide through a track and thereby anchor each attaching accessory by transferring its center of gravity to the track system or framework. The track may , but need not, be used around the full perimeter of the central or host equipment. The host equipment provides further anchoring capability by its weight when applied to the inside lip of the track.
Male and/or female accessory anchors may be added at any opening in the track which can be at a corner and slid to any desired work position along the track. In addition, when the track is joined with a top and a bottom plate, a cavity is provided for the insertion, enclosure and routing of wiring. The bottom plate may also be attached to a lazy susan-type mechanism which allows for the full rotation of the entire assembly, including host equipment, track, accessories and wiring, without disruption of components. This is particularly meaningful when the host equipment is used by multiple operators.
The track may be used in the horizontal or vertical planes. In a vertical configuration it may encompass a monitor where horizontal space in unavailable, eg., a bookcase.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide for insertion and routing of wiring over a 360.degree. range and also for enclosing several lengths of wiring depending on size and number.